


From the Beginning

by kialoskuro



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, I dont know how to tag, Other, and angry, he was probably sad, i wanna know what venom felt during that hospital scene, no one ever talks abt it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kialoskuro/pseuds/kialoskuro
Summary: An analysis of the hospital scene when Venom and Eddie got separated from Venom's perspective.





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUuuhhh yeah this is probably going to be 4 parts,,.. I have no experience writing but I haven't read anything explaining this scene from Venom's perspective and God himself came down from the heavens and told me to get this out of my head so here's my brainchild. Constructive criticism welcome and if there's anyone that wants to collab out there hmu I survived the tumblr purge @ kialoskuro.

_1_

“Shit”

Eddie looked up at the building he was trying to get into. Venom could feel Eddie’s mood sour as he thought about the evidence still in his possession.  Eddie was about to give up and walk away when Venom had an idea

_You want up? Why didn’t you just say?_

“Well, yeah. But it’s not like we can climb the building.”

He was terrified of heights. Venom could sense it, Eddie almost lost control of his bladder when they climbed the tree outside of the Life Institute. But he had to get to that office, Venom could feel Eddie’s urgency as if it was his own.

 _Eddie_ couldn’t climb the building,

“Venom, we _can’t_ climb the building”, but that didn’t mean that Venom couldn’t.

The notes of _Panic! Panic! Panic!_ spiking in Eddie’s mind almost shrouded the weightless feeling Venom enjoyed whenever they were up in high places. It really wasn’t that bad, even if Eddie fell Venom could heal them - a quick picture flashed through their mind of Eddie after the bike crash- but something told Venom Eddie didn’t want to think about falling right now, and for some reason Venom wanted to show Eddie that he could trust them. Venom would never let Eddie fall. Even if it meant catching them at the last second.

A picture of a woman standing on the bow of a ship, arms spread and someone gripping her waist from behind her flashed through their mind almost like a question mark - that thought didn’t come from Venom. But he felt himself leap at the picture, as if pointing at it and shouting _yes!_ that’s exactly what he wanted for himself and Eddie. Trust. _Symbiosis._

They mentally shook themselves, they were supposed to be finding a way back to their home not fantasizing about a life on this planet. _With Eddie._

 


	2. Copy

_2_

When Eddie took the elevator down instead of jumping Venom almost vanished the thought of trust completely. Then Eddie called for him,

“Mask”,

_Copy_

And really, how could they deny it after that. As they worked together to defeat Drake’s men, Venom could feel Eddie’s anger, his blood lust. They rode on a current of pure adrenaline, it was euphoric. They never wanted the moment to end but then

“Anne” Eddie looked over like a deer caught in headlights. “No Anne, wait-let me explain”, his voice sounded desperate, almost catching on the edge.

“Explain what Eddie? What you were doing in there? You were about to eat that guys head.” She looked disgusted with them, Venom could see she wouldn’t stay for long, she would run. _Good._ Maybe she should run, then Eddie would stop feeling like he was feeling now. Alone, angry, hurt, desperate-

“I am scared!” Eddie’s voice seemed to echo around them.

“Alright Anne? I’m scared and I’m alone and I just want- “his voice really did catch then. “I just want to know what’s going on.” He met Anne’s eyes and despite the distance between them, Venom could tell they weren’t going to like whatever happened next. But everything was fine right? _Everything is fine as long as we’re with Eddie._  They didn't have time to examine that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only seen the movie so apologies if I'm completely butchering the characters. BUT I love Anne and Venom so much as characters which is why I think they would both have their own opinion of what "taking care of themselves (read: Eddie)" means. orrrr idk..,, idk?/? what do y'all think.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't like car rides?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schools been kicking my a**.

_3_

Anne gave a tight sigh and a nod of her head, her eyes never left Eddie’s. “We’re going to the hospital,” there was no room for argument.

When Eddie didn’t move, she walked up to him and put a hand on his arm. Venom felt Eddie’s chest ache at the familiar touch, and because they were bonded, Venom ached also. They disliked this feeling, along with all the rest of them. They wished they knew what Eddie needed to _stop_ feeling this way. Scratch that, Venom would _do_ _anything_ Eddie needed to stop feeling this way.

They felt Eddie’s confusion at that thought like a wake-up call through their system. They shook themselves mentally.

The only thing they cared about was the mission and getting back to the spaceship so they could get back to their planet. Caring about humans wasn’t in the plan at all.

Taking them over so that the symbiotes could live on this planet then raze it from the round up? _That_ was in the plan. None of these feelings were ever supposed to interrupt.

Riot. Ship. Planet.

Right.

But…

it wasn’t so bad … was it? Venom was an outcast on their planet too, and by the looks of it, Eddie was already an outcast here, maybe not to the world but to what he really cared about. To Anne, and his job.

But

they could work together couldn’t they? Become one, unite, achieve symbiosis? _Trust each other?_

Maybe Eddie felt sadder when he was with Anne but that didn’t mean that Anne didn’t try to take care of Eddie. That was something Venom could appreciate. “Get in the car Eddie.” And she was strong.

Anne opened the car door.

_I like her. Get in._

~.~

They rode in the back. Venom tried to figure out why Eddie was feeling so scared and vulnerable, but there was too many thoughts in his head. Humans really needed to fix that about themselves, they seemed like a mess of thoughts and feelings one minute and then completely sure about the same thing the next. It just didn’t make sense to them.

“I’m out of control” The way Eddie said it sounded like he was speaking through glass.

They could see Anne’s eyes through the rear view mirror, and they tried not to think about the way she asked them to sit back there.

She hesitated before she said, “Dan needs to do an MRI.”

 _No MRI_ they said quickly. Eddie repeated it back to Anne.

“So sound is his kryptonite?” She was quick to catch on.

“Not all sound” said Eddie.

 _And fire_ Venom volunteered the information quickly, he wasn’t sure why. Eddie repeated it back to Anne. They watched as Anne’s eyes slid back to connect with theirs in the back seat again. She looked away quickly.

 “He’s talking to you” she almost sounded like she was talking to herself. “Are you in pain?” She still cared about Eddie, that much was obvious. Venom wondered what had happened to make them part.

“No.” Eddie shook his head, “I don’t feel anything apart from hungry all the time.”

Venom took advantage of the moment to confront Eddie’s feelings. _And you feel sad, do you not, Eddie, when you are with her?_ He had to know so he could try to fix it. They were one entity now; they didn’t stand a chance if Eddie was sad all the time.

“Get out of my head man” It seemed like that was the wrong thing to say, Eddie sounded hurt. Venom persisted. _You never apologized. You might not live to get another chance._ The way Eddies thoughts were headed sounded like he was about to put up a fight, but he changed his mind. He must really love Anne to be taking advice from something he said he hated not too long ago.

“Annie, I just want to say that whatever happens, that I am truly sorry for whatever.. and everything I have ever done to you. I am truly, truly sorry. And that I love you” Eddie’s heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces all over again. Venom couldn’t help him, he couldn’t do anything.

“Oh, Eddie” Anne sighed. “Now’s really not the time, let’s just keep you alive, ok?” Eddie didn’t say anything back, but at least he stopped feeling like there was glass stuck in his chest.

 _Aw, that’s nice_  

Venom said, because they really thought so.


End file.
